smackdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Home Page
SMACKDOWN VS. RAW WIKI ABOUT | POLICY | USERS The wiki about the SmackDown vs. Raw and WWE video game series that ! since July 2012. ; WWE Day of Reckoning Series * WWE Day of Reckoning * WWE Day of Reckoning 2 ; Raw Series * WWF RAW (1994) * WWF WarZone * WWF Attitude * WWF RAW (2002) * WWE RAW 2 ; SmackDown! Series * WWF SmackDown! * WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role * WWF Smackdown! Just Bring It * WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth * WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain ; SmackDown Vs. Raw Series * WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW * WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW 2006 * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008 * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009 * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw Online (Cancelled) ; WWE series * WWE '12 * WWE '13 * WWE '14 (possibly) ; Wrestlemaina Series * WWF WrestleMania (1989) * WWF Wrestlemaina Challenge * WWF WrestleMania (1991) * WWF Super WrestleMania * WWF Wrestlemaina: Steel Cage Challenge * WWF Wrestlemaina: The Arcade Game * WWF Wrestlemaina 2000 * WWF Road to WrestleMania * WWE Wrestlemania X8 * WWE Road to WrestleMania X8 * WWE Wrestlemaina XIX * WWE Wrestlemaina 21 * WWE Legends of WrestleMania ; WWE PPV Based * WWF Royal Rumble (1993) * WWF King of the Ring * WWF In Your House * WWF Royal Rumble (2000) * WWF No Mercy * WWE Survivor Series ; WWE Spin-off * WWE All Stars * WWE Brawl * MicroLeague Wrestling * WWF WrestleFest (1991) * WWE WrestleFest (2012) * WWF European Rampage Tour * WWF Rage in the Cage * WWF Betrayal * WWF With Authority! * WWE Crush Hour * WWE Aftershock ; Rosters * WWE SmackDown vs Raw 2007/Roster * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008/Roster * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009/Roster * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010/Roster * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011/Roster * WWE '12/Roster * WWE '13/Roster ; WWE Pay-Per-Views *Royal Rumble *Elimination Chamber *WWE WrestleMania XXIX ; Match Types * Singles match * Tag team match * Triple Threat * Fatal 4-Way * Six-Man * Championship Scramble * Royal Rumble match ; Creations * Create A Wrestler * Create A Moveset * Create A Finisher * Create A Entrance * Create A Taunt * Create A Stable * Create A Championship * Create A Story * Create A Arena ;Championship belts *WWE Championship *WWE World Heavyweight Championship *WWE United States Championship *WWE Intercontinental Championship *WWE Tag Team Championship *WWE Divas Championship ;Former Championship belts *WWE ECW Championship *WWE Women's Championship *WWE Tag Team Championship *WWE World Tag Team Championship *WWE Light-heavyweight Championship ;Current Wrestling Promotions *World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) *Total Nonstop Action (TNA) *Ring of Honor (ROH) WWE SmackDown vs Raw 2011 is a professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's and published by THQ for the PlayStation 2 (PS2), PlayStation 3 (PS3), PlayStation Portable (PSP), Wii and Xbox 360 systems. It is the twelfth game in the WWE SmackDown vs. Raw series, and is the sequel to WWE SmackDown vs RAW 2010. It was released on October 26, 2010 in North America. The game is based on the two brands of World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), Raw and SmackDown. (more) ;12/06/2012 - Newownership A lot of new articles will be features. ;16/04/2011 - Redesign :The main page has been redesigned. ;26/09/10 - Released game :WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 has been released. Go get your copy now! ;05/08/2008 - First page created :WWF Smackdown! is the first page made on the SvR Wiki. ;28/07/2008 - Site created :SmackDown vs. Raw Wiki goes live on Wikia! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new page ; Don't know where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. becomes special guest referee for the Cole vs Lawler match at WrestleMania 27 and wets Cole's pants with beer.]] Category:Browse